


Dreams

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge makes Sky's dream come true





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge makes Sky's dream come true.

Bridge was gone when he woke up. Bridge never woke up before him.

Then he avoided Sky's eyes at breakfast, and dodged talking to him by nodding and shaking his head. 

He finally was able to corner him in their bedroom. 

"What is going on? Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded. 

Bridge looked away sheepishly. "I saw your dream last night. I didn't mean to. It was just so intense that it kinda forced it's way into my brain." 

"Oh?" Sky asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." 

"No. That's not it." Bridge blushed. " I, um. Liked it. And I want to try it." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah" 

There was an awkward silence for a beat while Bridge worked up his courage. He stepped towards Sky, lips almost touching "I'm ready when you are." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge gives Sky a show

Sky didn't think that it was possible for Bridge's hair to get any messier. He was wrong.

As the shirt came off, the static made his hair stick up more than usual.

Sky nestled his face into the soft fluff. "You're beautiful." He whispered, in absolute awe.

Bridge thanked him by pulling Sky into a deep kiss.

Sky found his hands resting on Bridge's hips. He toyed with the edge of his pants, waiting for permission.

"Go for it" Bridge encouraged, breathlessly.

Sky pulled the pants down to bare more skin. He was tormented between wanting to enjoy the view, and getting rid of the last layer.

"Let me help you with that decision" Bridge smirked, sitting back on the bed as he began to rub the bulge in his boxers.

Sky had to sit on his own bed before his legs gave way. He was helpless to do anything but watch as Bridge stroked himself.

Sky committed the experience to memory. The way Bridge moaned when the tip was rubbed just so. The way Sky's name sounded when Bridge groaned it. How Bridge made biting his bottom lip so damn erotic. The way he grinned mischievously as he pulled it out-

 _Oh_.

He was entranced. It was flushed, hard and leaking. For him.

Freed of the undergarment, Bridge was able to fully touch himself. He rested his bare hand on his cock for a moment, then gave himself a tug. He shivered. He set a slow and smooth rhythm, never breaking eye contact with Sky.

Flicking the tip makes him absolutely whine with pleasure. Sky noted for later.

Bridge tightened his grip and picked up the pace. He couldnt hold himself up. He laid back, legs spread wide. He bucked up into his hand relentlessly, moaning needily.

The sight of Bridge was intoxicating. Sky couldn't help but touch himself. Dreaming about the day when it would be his own hand that will make the other boy writhe and squirm like that.

Feeling Sky's reverie sent Bridge over the edge, hips jerking wildly as he came. Bright lights and colorful sensations batted at his senses.

It was a few minutes before he came to. Sky was already asleep beside him, wrapping Bridge in his arms, face buried in Bridge's hair.

 _How am I ever going to keep up with his daydreams._ He mused sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky always dutifully stood by their bathroom and held up a shield while Bridge was showering gloveless. He always dutifully busied his mind with other thoughts. He always dutifully respected the other's privacy. Until today. 

_What's a little peek between boyfriends?_

He would kill to be a water droplet right now. The way the water would slide down Bridge's chest, down his stomach and onto his- 

Bridge groaned from the shower. 

"Damn it Sky" 

"Need some help in there?" Sky asked innocently.

"Shut up."


End file.
